Memories or love ?
by Senseye318
Summary: What are more important memories or love? When you lose your memories you lose your love too, right? But when you lose your love, memories is still out there. What will happen when someone unexpected returns home, but he doesn't hold his love for other person because he lost all memories about his beloved? Will love win this fight with memories or lose? NaruSaku.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

Almost year has passed since "that day". This was a sunny day in Konoha, everybody was smiling, almost everybody.

Sakura and Sai were going to visit Fifth Hokage.

Sai was little bit worried about Sakura and asked "How are you feeling Sakura? It will be your first mission since _that day_". Sakura again started thinking about _that day_. But then Sai lost his patience and grabbed Sakuras arm and yelled"SAKURA that happened almost year ago, I don't think he wanted to you stay depressed forever". Sakura was quite surprised but she just smiled at Sai and sad "yes I know, thank you Sai, but you see there is something that you can't learn from book's... oh sorry Sai I don't mean that ... you are..."

Suddenly around the corner some kids started yelling" NARUTO, Naruto, Hero! "

She fell to her knees. Sai wasn't shocked because that wasn't first time, he just wanted to help her get up, but then Sakura just rushed over that place where kids was yelling about Hero of the Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto. When she rushed around the street corner Sakura saw something imposable.

Naruto was standing in middle of bunch of kids.

Right now standing like nothing happened Naruto was saying "hey kids, stop it, what the hack are you doing." Kids were so happy to see hero of the village that they even didn't listen to what Naruto was trying to say.

After a few seconds Sai finally caught up with Sakura and saw that she is trembling and holding her precious necklace and looking at some young blonde haired man with bunch of kids around him.

And then young artist saw that the young man was none other than Naruto. Suddenly Sakura rushed towards Naruto and punched Naruto in his 18 years old face. Naruto flayed like 10 meters. All kids rushed away screaming "mommy, daddy save us please pink head just got wild". Naruto just wanted to say something but in the same moment someone was hugging him, and it was Sakura.

She was crying, Naruto didn't understand what was happening but he was looking almost relaxed. And then Sakura sad "that really are you Naruto "she looked in he's pretty handsome face, grabbed his collar and started to scream "Where was you? Whole year, why didn't you come to me sooner? What happened? I will kill you, sob, why you came back when I almost forgot you, why? How dare you to do such a thing to me? Leaving me alone, breaking your promises, what a man you are NARUTO UZUMAKI!

And then Naruto jus replied "Who are you?"

Sakura was shell shocked about Naruto words, but he just shrugged and continued.

"Who are you? Why are you calling me Naruto, and just what you sad just now?" When Naruto wake up this morning, he never guessed that his routine day will turn out like this.  
"You, don't remember me?" Sakura started shaking and lost her consciousness. Before she could drop head first in his crouch Naruto hold her by shoulders and started to panic "Hey girl, pink hear, what happened?" Naruto asked worriedly. Sai was just standing and looking at Naruto, Sai's expression was just like he just saw a ghost.

Finally Sai rushed to Sakura and sad "You don't remember us? " Naruto looked at Sai "You too? No I don't know you, who are you? And who is this pinkette? "Sai without any emotions evident on his face "I am Sai and this is Sakura, and we booth are your comrades from TEAM 7, and you are supposed to be Naruto Uzumaki"

"What? TEAM 7? And I am Naruto Uzumaki? "

Flashback.

Naruto was talking with some old man.

"Hey old man, what did you wanted to discuss?"

"Ah, yeah. Sure. You now it is almost one year that my daughter found you. And you still don't remember a thing about what you ware before we took you in, and you know after that long period it's rare that someone can remember anything about the life before amnesia. I'm just saying to you be ready that is possible that your memories never come back to your mind." Old man spoke last part sadly.

"You now I am not upset, because you two saved my life, and in rest of my lifetime I can't thank you enough. And I think I can make some great family life with your daughter "Naruto sad a little embarrassed.

Old man looked quite shocked, but he laughed. "Hey, hey keep the horse's young man, your still too young." Naruto looked directly at old bold man "I suppose you are right" booth of them started to laugh.

"Where we are heading next, old man?" Our old man who is already used to be called old sad "It's Konoha, it's a well know village with some very famous shinobi for example Fifth Hokage Legendary Sannin Tsunade, Kakashi Hatake and of course Naruto Uzumaki, in a road I will tell some stories about them." Narutos brain damage where so serious that he even didn't know basic stuff and locations, so old man explained almost everything to our beloved hero. "Great" Naruto replied with goofy, fox grin.

End of flashback.

Then Sakura woke up she was in blondie's strong hands and little bit flushed. Naruto was so shocked that he didn't even notice that Sakura was looking directly in his blue eyes and asked very important question to Sai who was checking Sakuras pulse "Wait, I am Naruto Uzumaki, Hero of the hidden leaf?"

But it was Saukra who answered to Narutos question. "YES, you are savior of this world, who got lost almost year ago, as I can see you don't remember and" Sai rudely interrupted Sakura "We need to bring him to Hokage-sama, maybe she can help with her medical ninjutsu"

Sakura almost forget that she finally was in Naruto hands, because she realized that she even now can't help Naruto because Tsunade took away her medic ninjutsu healing power and today was the day when Tsunade was going to return the life saving power to Sakura.

Naruto didn't pay attention to anybody except Sai and he was amazed that he can meet someone so strong and respected in person "What? Legendary Sannin Tsunade "

Sai ignored his question, grabbed Naruto and Sakura and led them to the Hokage tower.

Sakura was sad, but she didn't know why Naruto was Home with her and he was smiling...

Meantime at Hokage office.

Tsunade was drinking cup of tea and watching clouds out of her window.

"Shizune, where so long is Sai and Sakura? Don't say me that she still isn't ready to regain her medic Nin status?"

"Don't worry Lady Tsunade, she will be soon her, just believe in hear" Shizune realized her mistake too late. Tsunade smashed cup of tea and jumped up to Shizune "Don't you ever say to me to believe in someone especially after _that day_ " Princes Tsunade noticed Shizunes face and saw that she was almost crying. "Sorry, Shizune I don't mean that, you know, I almost forgot that he was precious to almost everybody in this damn village!" Tsunade grumbled clearly unhappy.

"No, I mean Yes he was, but that doesn't mean that you should never again believe in someone..." Hokage didn't react in any way to Shizune words...

After half-minute of silence somebody was knocking the door.  
"May we come in Hokage-sama?" Tsunade recognized Sai's voice. "Finally come in, I was waiting for you two" Sai opened door and come in behind him was Sakura 'Humph she still is upset, she aren't even trying to use her fake smile.' Tsunade looked disappointed at Sakura.

But suddenly some blond haired man bowed his head to Tsunade "It's an honor to meet someone like Legendary Sannin Lady Tsunade" In one second she recognized this voice and jumped over desk yelling "Someone who dare use that hange to just make fun are already dead! "and she hit young man in he's stomach, Naruto just wanted say "wait" but he was too slow, blonde guy just flayed and hit the wall and coughed some blood. Tsunade didn't understand what was happening if there was blood that means that are not some silly body transform jutsu. But then why Sakura was upset? Tsunade looked to Sai who nodded and sad "It's a real thing." Tsunade froze and was looking at Naruto, and then she looked up to Sakura who was emotionless and Shizune who was almost crying from happiness. Tsunade instantly rushed to Naruto and clutched him into a bone-crushing hug even if she was a Hokage she began to cry. But even Tonton was looking happy.

"Legendary Lady Tsunade sorry, but why are you hugging me?" Naruto asked Hokage and she wanted to beat him up, but then Sai interrupted Tsunade "He has amnesia, he don't know anything about Konoha or anybody in this village"

"What?" Tsunade was looking at Naruto and noticed that he was acting, well not like usual self. "I don't remember anything that happened more than year ago" Tsunade immediately started to analyze Narutos body and with green medic glow noticed something weird in his brains, in the part that are answering about memories was still under some sort of genjustu "Release" Tsunade tried to release genjustu but that have no effect. Then she looked to Sakura, Tsunade was shocked, that girl who was finally with Naruto was looking just like _that day_.

Almost one year ago one day before _that day_.

A/N

So I will stop here, it's my other idea. It is NaruSaku, but question remains who will win memories or love...

I wrote it down almost year ago. Do you like it ? Should I keep it up ? Review say what you like or what do you hate.

Senseye Out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

Almost one year ago, one day before _that day_.

**Hokage Tower**

Somebody knocked at the door. "Come in" Right now, Tsunade was sitting behind her desk and was looking forward to meet Sakura. But Door opened hidden leafs elders. "What a surprise, what did you want?" Old couple wasn't pleased with such a _warm _welcoming. But they started to speak "War is over, everything is changing, and even we changed our mind about next Hokage" Tsunade was finally awake and little bit excited.

**Flashback.**

Fire country's councils meeting room.

"This is a new time, thanks to him we all are still alive, now shinobi world are almost peaceful, only that one silly band is still going wild, that's easy to handle even somebody so young, that's way I want to see Naruto Uzumaki as a 6th Hokage!"

Council almost agreed with Tsunade, but old teammates ruined everything.

"He is still too young he is 17 years old, even younger than Minato was, he is only a genin, he almost died a month ago, we think that he need to be at least 21 years old, and at jounin level with some experience behind his back, maybe then.."

Tsunade was really pissed off with the last two words "maybe then". She almost started to scream 'what a bullshit, he saved Konoha, by defeating Pain, he surpassed Jiraiya and Minato, what are you saying, he is child of prophecy, savior of this world, peacemaker what the hack about - maybe then.' But she stand up and left, she know that this time it was useless to fight with this old members of Hiruzen's team, and also in she's mind was little voice saying 'maybe really too soon'.

**End of Flashback.**

"Tsunade?" Another old hag asked. "Oh, sorry, continue please." Tsunade apologized and that surprised everybody in room including Tsunade herself. "When Naruto Uzumaki will be 18 years old, he will be named 6th Hokage of Hidden Leaf village that was decided yesterday by council of Fire country. After all, seams he really surpassed Yondaime in all aspects. He is a Child of prophecy and he's name and hardships is known in all over shinobi world, also he is close friends with Kazakage and respected even in Samurai heads, we hope that he will restrain peace for long time. That's all. We are leaving everything now in your hands."

"Thank you, really thank you." Tsunade sad, with beautiful smile on her face and oldest in the room left. Tsunade still was smiling 'Naruto your dream actually will be reality, finally.'

After 10 minutes somebody knocked again. "Come in", this time it was Sakura. "Hello Shisui" Sakura greeted happily.

"Ahh, Sakura, huh, I have great news to you and Naruto, especially Naruto." If you looked closely in Tsunade's eyes you could see clear mischievousness in them, just like when little Naruto was still pranking king and was waiting to see his prank results.

"Huh? I taught that you will give us some mission" Sakura was clearly confused. "Yes of course, but where is that clumsy ninja?" Tsunade asked will she was searching for some sake in her table.

"He is teaching Konohamaru some new jutsu, he is busy" 'Huh so you really are ready Naruto 'Tsunade taught. "What about that good news?" Sakura interrupted Tsunade's thoughts because she was clearly interested in some good news.

But Tsunade wasn't Tsunade if she didn't change the subject. "Ahh, Sakura how are you doing with Naruto after war you are really close, just like old happy couple" Tsunade was grinning like a kid who finally got his ice cream.

"Shisui!" Sakura blushed because she was embarrassed that her master was asking her things like this. "We are friends with deep bond, and he still are...

Pretty dumb. "Sakura finished with a slightly sad smile.

"Ah Sakura, that means you want something more form Naruto, not only a friendship. So you finally are ready to confess your feelings!" Tsunade teased Sakura.

"Master! I don't know... um maybe..." Sakura spluttered and blushed second time in this morning.

"Agha! Of course now he is pretty handsome just like the fourth"

In the same moment in Sakura's head some Inner was agreeing with Tsunade' That's right old lady, he is HOT!' Sakura blushed pretty hard, third time in five minutes. Tsunade was glad and happy that Naruto and Sakura was in love. "Okay, okay just bring that orange sparkl to me, even if he put some resistance on'. Then I will tell you two about your mission and good news" Tsunade commanded and waved Sakura to go. "Yosh" Sakura give salute and rushed to Konoha's training ground 18.

'Thank you Naruto. You will become greatest Hokage of all times. I believe in you. To think that you will become 6th Hokage now, when beck then 6 years ago I beat you only with one finger, huh, I am happy that time I made a bet with you.' Tsunade picked up some sake cup and drank it down. She could afford that because soon she will give this office to somebody precious to her.

** Town.**

Sakura was running from training place 18, because she didn't find Naruto there. Then she suddenly slowed down at Ichiraku Ramen shop. She saw some orange clothing and quietly was going closer to shop because he wanted make little fun and scare him, Naruto already started to rub off on Sakura, but then she heard something interesting.

"Hey Naruto, were are your girlfriend?" Old man asked. Naruto choked and blushed. "You know that pinky." Teuchi continued, with smile on his face.

"Mph. You mean Sakura-chan?" Right now Naruto was totally red. "Yes of course, how I could forget you girlfriend's name" Then Old man's daughter Ayame leaned closer to Naruto. "Yeah, where is she? You two are looking very good together"

"Y-you really think so?" Naruto was now hiding his face behind an empty bowl trying to hide his blushing cheeks. "Sure, in last month's you always are together and always looking happy" She smiled "B-but she isn't my girlfriend, … yet." His face turned even redder then six shades of red.

The last word touched Ayame's heart "He really now is a man *sob*,*sob* he grow up so quickly*sob*" She was crying joyful fake tears, and was giving other bowl to Naruto, who was scratching back of his head, and was smiling bashfully.

Sakura heard everything, she was touched. Then she cleared her eyes of little tears of happiness. And she rushed in, so they thought that she wasn't ears dropping.

"Naruto, there you are!" She smiled. Naruto almost got a heart attack, but he calmed down and answered with a smile.

"H-hey Sakura-chan, are we going to our mission now? Then sit down we need some,"Sakura interrupted "No, let's go to Fifth, Master summoned you, she sad that she had some really good news to you and" Naruto quickly landed some money on the table "thank you, I will be back soon" and grabbed Sakura's hand and lead the way to Tsunade's office.

"You're welcome" Old man replied practically to nobody. "I am happy that some things never change". His daughter replied "Not exactly, she didn't hit him for interrupting in middle of sentence and being so ungentle". They booth smiled.

**At the Godaimes Office.**

**A/N**

This time I end it here.

I am still posting old stuff, only editing it, soon will be fresh writing.

Thank you for your support.

Senseye Out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three.

At the Godaimes office.

* Knock, knock*

"Come in" Tsunade barked, while searching for sake in her table. "Baa-chan, we are here, watsup with good news?" Naruto asked while smiling with his fox like grin. Putting some sake on table Tsunade turned directly to Naruto "Oho. Someone actually was knocking door before going in, good job Sakura"  
Tsunade and Sakura smirked. "Hei I was knocking the door, ah, yeah Sakura-chan is teaching me some good manners" Naruto said in embarrassed voice.

"Baka. So Shisui what about our mission? "Sakura smoothly changed subject. "You and Naruto will be taking some scroll from Yugakure, village that has forgotten wars, its once was a ninja village, but some long time ago they decided to be a peaceful village without shinobi, however I suppose you remember Hidan, that is his birthplace."

"That bastard, I am glad that Shikamaru settled the deal with him" Naruto said with his casual determination. Both Tsunade and Sakura nodded. "But don't worry this will be C-ranked mission, that's way it's enough if only you two are going."

"Whaaaat baa-chan I know that I'm not Jonin, but I was hopping at least B ranked mission" Behind Naruto started to form some depression clouds and they even started to rain.

"Come on Naruto, they will be only two of us, that will be just nice time spending together, and little bit traveling, besides I never was in Yugakure " Sakura understood what Tsunade was impelling, so she played along with soft smile on her face.

But sadly Naruto didn't understand that. Naruto almost started to argue with Tsunade, but.

"Okay, you will get some small reward when you will complete your mission and I will say to you some really good news." All the while Tsunade was smirking. "C'mon baa-chan if you want me to go, to this mission news will need to blow my mind away, something like half year free ramen or promoting me to jounin, besides my skills long time ago surpassed that C rank" Naruto said with proud look on his face, slightly remembering that he saved the world few months ago.

"YOU little brat! Go on your mission before I smash every bone in your body and then make some nice stuffed fox from your skin!" Tsunade almost smashed her desk and it's was understandment that she was pissed off.

"Baka" Sakura slammed Naruto in ground with her fist, and then picked him up by his ear. "Sakurra – Chann why do you hit me so hard" then he looked up and saw angry Sakura's face with pulping nerve on her forehead. Naruto understand the situation and quickly grabbed Sakura's arm "Okay, Baa-Chan I hope this news are really good, or you will be treating me ramen" And with a door slam they left Godaimes office.

'Oh Sakura, I am so sorry for you, that knuckle head didn't get anything. About that, that you will be together away from village and nobody will interrupt you two and also for your surprise there will be some hot waters with mixed bathing. Hehe, Naruto now is quite handsome and I suppose he will attract some girls and Sakura is beautiful all the way, so it will be interesting, I can't wait for Sakura's full and detailed report about this _easy_ mission. I hope they will fall in to my nasty plan, and finally confess they feelings to each other. Huh I am almost acting like that old perv' this where Tsunades thought's while she was overlooking Hidden Leaf village.

**Town.**

Sakura wanted to spend some alone time with Naruto, but when she just made her mind up, Naruto started to speak. "Sakura-chan I need go train Konohamaru little more, I promised. So till tomorrow" Naruto waved and was smiling as usual.

"Bye Naruto tomorrow 7 o'clock at gates don't forget!" Sakura was little bit upset that she didn't get her Naruto-time but she knew what promise's meant to Naruto, so she just smiled and waved back.

"Okay, Sakura-chan, tomorrow 7 o'clock!" Naruto showed his classy goofy grin and left to the training ground 18.

**_That day._**

It was basic sunny day in Konoha. This was nice day for Naruto too, because he was still sleeping. Clock was already showing 7:15 in the morning and only now we find our Naruto slowly waking up and after some yawning and stretching he saw clock and his sleepy mind instantly was up. First thing his mind imagined was hard chakra punch in his head by one cherry blossom"nonononooo, why, NO, noo please Sakura-chan "he already started to beg Sakura, even if he still was in his room. "Nono, so stupid, ah... I need to think something, she is so strong now and if she is really pissed she actually can kill me" Naruto shivered at that thought.

After some self-pity-time, Naruto looked out of the window and saw young couple going hand in hand laughing, and eating dumplings. Now, everybody knew that Naruto was weirdly smart and clever in use of his shadow clones, so he made a bunshin and send him to buy dumplings, meantime Naruto dressed, brushed his teeth and after some packing he closed his door, bunshin was already back with dumplings in his hands. Naruto released jutsu and run to the north gate.

**Gate 7:30 o'clock.**

In horizon Naruto could already see Sakura, he could tell that she was angry. When he was 20 meters form Sakura he heard some disturbing stuff.

"YOU Knucklehead I will KILL YOU, what an excuse you have?" Sakura was tapping her foot angrily, while her eye was twitching. Inner Sakura was full of anger and ready to punch his face miles away, she asked that question only to punch him even harder.

"Sakura-chan I am really sorry. I just wanted to buy some food, you know, so we could eat before our mission." "What?" Sakura didn't except answer like that, actually Naruto didn't except that he could muster something like that too. "Maybe you ware in a hurry so early and didn't eat properly, you know, I was like worried about you" this was one of the best Naruto's excuse in his all lifetime. He was slightly blushing and smiling sheepishly.

Exactly in this moment Sakura's stomach decide to growl. "Huh, I was right" Naruto smiled. Sakura blushed for embarrassment and quickly took dumplings from Naruto's hand and muttered "Okay I forgive you._ This day_ is your _lucky day_". 'Fuu thank god' Naruto thought. 'This, actually really kind of him, thanks Naruto' Sakura thought about Naruto's last actions, he really has big heart, Sakura smiled inwardly.

**A one hour before losing memories.**

**A/N**

Old writing ended, so from now on everything will be new.

Bay the way, I know how Naruto ended, and that some NaruSaku fans, give up on Art or Writing. Everybody knows what Naruto's moto was – never give up. It's hard to use it now, because in last two chapters Naruto give up on Sakura, but for me there wasn't chapter 699/700, because I think if Kishimoto wanted our Naruto to end up with Hinata, then he wouldn't made so many small NaruSaku thing's, like thoughts about each other (Also in War Arc., actually, especially in War Arc.) or similarity, young Kushina = young Sakura. Maybe Kishimoto choose money over development, or he just like's to mess with Naruto's fans especially Japanese fans, they love NaruSaku more than Naruhina, you can search that one on internet ;).(Or PM me)

Actually if there were actual Naruto and Sakura talk about their feelings, many people including me would not be angry or so sad with ending.

I wanted to say to NaruSaku lovers, shippers, and everybody else. That we had many happy moments with our favorite couple, remember that, love them like nothing happened, because after all, in the end we got tragic, but beautiful love romance ;)

**Senseye Out.**


End file.
